Aún estás en mis sueños
by Looking.At.The.Half.Moon
Summary: Historia sobre el enamoramiento de Zoro con Luffy, y lo que sufre para estar con él. Esta un poco rara la historia, y justamente fue quedando como me lo pedia mi mente, asi que alguna duda o aclaración, favor de pedirmela. One Piece no me pertenece.
1. Chapter 1

Era temprano, y la tripulación del Sombrero de Paja descansaba...a excepción de un esqueleto parlanchín.

- Yohohoho, es hora de levantarse!- exclamó Brook al tiempo que entonaba una estruendosa canción.

- Brook, calla de una vez!- gritaban todos, menos Luffy, quien para variar solo roncaba más y más alto.

- Olvidense de Brook y callen a Luffy!- exclamo muy furiosa Nami.

Ya más avanzada la ma ana, esperaban la hora del desayuno y más impacientemente Luffy:

- Harahetta!- dijo Luffy mientras ponia una cara de desesperación.

-Estate tranquilo, que pronto saldrá el desayuno- le respondió fastidiado Sanji.

-Hmm, espero que sea pronto-. Y nuestro pequeño capitán fua a buscar a Chopper y Usopp para jugar y entretenerse un rato.

El trío de chicos se encontraron a Zoro, y Luffy le pregunto con un tono desenfadado:

-Oi, Zoro, Quieres jugar?-

-Haa? Cuántos años crees que tienes?- respondió Zoro un poco molesto.-Me disponia a dormir una siesta, ya que Brook nos despertó temprano y encima tus ronquidos me quitaron el sueño-. Y se marchó a un sitio más tranquilo.

A Zoro siempre le molestó el hecho de que le ofrecieran semejantes invitaciones, dignas de unos críos, pero ellos , ya como piratas, deberian tener cierto grado de madurez. Aunque eso no significaba que no disfrutara cuando jugaba con ellos. Solo que ahora influian 3 cosas: estaba cansado, no queria y en cierta forma, tenia otra cosa en mente.

Desde hacía mucho tiempo, se habia enamorado de Luffy, por su inocencia y su valentia sin igual.  
Sin embargo, en un lapso muy corto de tiempo creyo haberlo olvidado. Despues de todo, sentía que su amor no podia florecer; no estaba del todo seguro, pero creia que a Luffy le gustaban las mujeres.

Y aunque le doliera aceptarlo, Luffy habia vuelto a su mente especialmente a sus sueños, donde mas lo veia.

Pero desviandonos del tema de Zoro, Luffy, Usopp y Chopper si que se divirtieron en grande en lo que el desayuno estaba servido. Se persiguieron los unos a los otros, imitaron algunos gestos (especialmente Luffy de Sanji), riendose a carcajadas de los mismos.

- Oe, el desayuno esta listo, vengan a comer por favor!- era Sanji anunciando la tan esperada hora.

Luffy y compañia fueron llegando y acomodandose para recibir los alimentos.

Incluso Zoro, quien ya habia elegido su lugar de descanso, tuvo que desistir de ello a causa del desayuno.

Nami y Robin hablaban animadamente de "asuntos de chicas", asuntos que ninguno de los varones a bordo parecian comprender muy bien.

Chopper, Usopp, Franky y Brook hacian payasadas muy típicas; Sanji servia los alimentos, poniendo más empeño en los de las chicas, naturalmente. Y Luffy... Luffy engullia toda la comida a su paso.

-Nada realmente nuevo, eh?- Se dijo a si mismo Zoro.

Mas no se percato de una mirada realmente interesada de una persona muy especial. Luffy le miraba con un interés inusual en él; lo hacía discretamente, mientras engullía cantidades enormes de comida, que hacian preguntarse a la tripulación donde iba todo lo que comia.

Aún con todo el ruido que habia en aquella cocina, Luffy podia concentrarse muy bien en sus pensamientos al mismo tiempo que comia.

Y Zoro... digamos que tambien estaba en su mundo, mas distraído de lo normal. Eso Luffy lo notaba muy bien, pues él nunca se habia mostrado asi.

*Zoro esta muy distraído. Me pregunto porqué ... Aún asi, creo que es mejor preguntarle personalmente para salir de dudas*

Después de ese desayuno, cada uno fue a hacer sus respectivas tareas: Nami trazando un mapa, Robien leyendo algún libro "aburrido", Usopp fabricando más armas o alguna especia. Chopper creando mas medicinas y Rumble Balls, Sanji limpiando la cocina, Franky elaborando un nuevo invento, Brook componiendo o practicando otra canción, Zoro durmiendo y Luffy preguntandose como le diria aquella inquietud.

Pasó asi la tarde y cayo la noche, sin más novedad que el barullo de la comida y cena, respectivamente; cada quien en sus asuntos y bromas.

Y el día concluyo como todos, solo que en esta ocasión Zoro, al que le tocaba la vigilancia, tenia tantas dudas en la cabeza y Luffy tambien. Mas esto no impidio que el pequeño capitán conciliara el sueño como los demás. Al dia siguiente trataria sus dudas con Zoro. Y averiguaria que es lo que psa en la cabeza del peliverde.


	2. Chapter 2

A Zoro le estaba ganando el sueño. En parte, él quería eso: quería ver a Luffy. Pero sabia que si se quedaba dormido en su turno de vigilar, la furia de Nami no se haría esperar.

-Que fastidio...-suspiro con pesar. Estaba seguro que pronto tocaria el turno a Chopper y podria descansar, aunque fuese poco.

No pudo soportarlo mas y se quedo dormido...

*sueño de Zoro*  
*Ah estaba, frente a él. Regalandole mimos con singular ternura, mientras veían un atardecer hermoso en aquella isla que parecia un paraíso. Ambos hombres se quedaron mirandose fijamente. Acercaron poco a poco sus rostros hasta unirse en un beso inocente, que iba subiendo de tono. Pronto tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire.

-Te amo Zoro- Luffy le dijo aquellas palabras llenas de sinceridad y cariño, acompañadas de su eterna sonrisa.

-Yo tambien te amo- Zoro lo dijo de una forma natural e igualmente cariñosa, dedicandole una sonrisa tambien.

-Hacia tiempo que no te veia sonreír de esa manera-

- Eh? Bueno, probablemente por que no estaba tan feliz, ya que no te tenia a mi lado, pero ahora que estamos los dos juntos, me siento muy feliz y afortunado- Zoro siguio con aquella sonrisa.

-...- Luffy se quedo sorprendido ante tal declaración, y agrego: -Yo tambien me siento feliz y afortunado de tenerte a mi lado- una vez más le dedico una sonrisa.

Después de su pequeño diálogo, ambos iban a juntar sus labios de nueva cuenta.

-Luffy...-

-Zoro...-*  
*fin del sueño*

Zoro sintio que alguien lo agitaba para que se despertara. Era Chopper.

-Oi, Zoro, despierta!. Ya es mi turno- dijo el pequeño reno.

-Mmm, si esta bien Chopper- respondio mientras se desperezaba. Y cedio el lugar al renito.

Como pudo, el peliverde llego a su habitación para volver a dormir. Y aunque lo logro, aquel hermoso sueño no se repitio; supuso que tal vez no lo recordaba del todo, asi que se quedo profundamente dormido.

Pasaron las horas. Ya eran mas de las 10 de la mañana, por lo tanto Sanji estaba preparando el desayuno.

La peque a variación ahora, era que Luffy no estaba rondando la cocina y en su lugar, buscaba a Zoro para plantearle sus dudas respecto al comportamiento que el peliverde había mostrado hace un par de meses, cambio que, al parecer, solo noto Luffy.

No tardo mucho en encontrarlo, pues Zoro estaba entrenando como siempre con las enormes pesas. Zoro no se había percatado del chico de goma, pues estaba concentradisimo en su entrenamiento, e inlcuso se recriminaba el no haber dormido más para tener un poco más de energía.

- Buenas, Zoro!- le saludo amenamente Luffy.

- Waaa!- Zoro gritó asustado y dejo caer las pesas, que por poco le caen en un pie. - Oye, cabronazo, la proxima vez avisa antes de ir gritando por ahi!-.

-Vale, vale, lo siento mucho-. Cambio su semblante a uno más serio. -Pero he venido a preguntarte algo. Puedo?-

- Eh? si, claro- Zoro empezo a dudar, mejor dicho, le estaba entrando una terrible angustia acerca de lo que queria preguntarle Luffy, ya de por si le era dificil controlar la emoción y los nervios de estar los dos solos ahí.

-Si... Bueno, verás te he notado algo raro en los últimos meses que hemos estado juntos de nuevo, y me estaba preguntando qué es lo que tienes. Estás bien?-

* Maldición! Se habrá enterado ya?* -N-no me pasa nada...estoy bien, gracias por tu preocupación- Respondio nervioso y titubeante.

-Hmmm, Seguro? No sé, andas perdido todo el tiempo y pense que seguramente te gusta alguien, porque Sanji me explicó que asi se ponen las personas cuando aman a alguien...-

* No puede ser! Maldito ero-cook ya te las veras conmigo por meterle esas ideas! Cómo puede estar pasando esto!* Zoro se tranquilizo lo más que pudo y respondió: Pues si, me gusta alguien, eso no puedo negarlo.

-Oh! Zoro esta enamorado! Y se puede saber quién es?- Luffy realmente estaba interesado en saberlo. - Es una chica?... O tal vez un chico?-

-Pues es... es...-* Maldita sea! Qué le digo? Tendre que mentirle*-Es Nami- suspiro- jejeje- y empezo a reir de forma nerviosa. *Lo siento mucho por mentirte Luffy pero no quiero que te enteres quien es de verdad*.

-Oh! Ya veo, entonces esa es la razón por la que pelean tanto. No te preocupes Zoro, guardare muy bien tu secreto- dijo mientras sonreia, pero algo no andaba bien con él. Zoro no lo noto, pero en el interior de Luffy algo dolía, aunque el chico no sabia exactamente que era.


End file.
